


The Cycle Repeats

by Bluegirl45 (annabelthegreat)



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: 2005, Gen, Post-Finale, Russia, Russian, reunited, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelthegreat/pseuds/Bluegirl45
Summary: 2005 - Paige and Henry go to find their parents, but what will they find and who will help them(Not beta'ed or indeed planned, I am going with the flow, also typed on my phone so sorry for any errors)Translations by GoogleDon't know where to go with the story, feel free to pick it up if you wish...





	1. Chapter 1

2005

The Soviet Union had fallen over 15 years ago, the borders had been opened, and yet, Paige Jennings had never crossed them to see her parents, despite often being drawn towards just buying her a ticket (and sometimes one for Henry) and going to find them, but she kept talking herself out of it. She often thought that they would hate her for leaving them, have died and someone had neglected to tell her, or just forgotten her in place of their new/old lives. However, one day she walked into a travel agency (she was always suspicious of them) and bought a ticket to Moscow, she had tried to ring Henry, but as usual he did not answer, he was probably on a case, having followed Stan into the FBI, even after everything they had been through.

She bought a ticket for him anyway.

They met at the airport before their flight, Henry still moaning about coming, he knew even less about Russia than she did, and neither of them could either read or speak Russian, what were they going to do. The flight was uneventful, and it gave Paige time to think. She thought of the plane journey her parents took almost 20 years ago, very similar to this one she thought, although Paige did not have a disguise On, as she knew her parents did, the last image she had of them, and that they had of her, was in a disguise, a pair of glasses and a wig all that was separating them for arrest and a long inevitable imprisonment. She thought of her life since then, no children, no partner, just her, campaigning in congress, she had become a lobbyist of all things, for environmental issues, she hoped her mother would be proud of her. She was not sure what was going to happen when they got to Russia, would they know who she was, would they deny her parents resistance, would they still even be in Moscow, let alone Russia, she hadn’t booked a return ticket for this reason.  


Henry was thinking as well, he thought about the conversation he had had with Stan after they had left, the limbo it had left him in, too old to carry on as normal, but too young to do anything about it, he just went to live with Stan, the spectre of his old house and what had happened just opposite, taunting him with what had been, he had the room at the back of the house and left as soon as he could to escape the ghosts on that street. He has gone to college, not really sure what to do, he kept playing ice hockey, he ended up majoring in criminal justice, forgotten dreams from a childhood long forsaken guiding his choices. And irony upon irony, he ended up chasing terrorists for the FBI, of course the ideologies had changed, however he liked to imagine he was chasing those people who had ruined his life. He often hesitated to think about his parents, his seemingly idyllic childhood marred by what his parents were doing, Paige still maintained that their parents had never killed anyone, but Henry had seen the files from the time... he knew what really happened.  


They breezed through customs, despite the nerves coming off them in waves, nervous seeing the world of their parents, a world they had heard scare stories about throughout their lives, a world that had scarred them in ways even they didn’t know. They blinked into the grey daylight of Moscow, and began to make their way to a taxi rank to get to their hotel.  


The hotel, from the outside, looked like every scare story they had heard about the Soviet union, it was grey, paint slightly peeling, a grey building in a grey world. They took a breath and walked in. The inside did not disappoint, some effort had been made to try to westernise the interior, but a whiff of the past still remained, an old phone hung on the wall, and an old flag graced the spot behind the reception desk. They walked to the desk and Paige said in slow English;  


“We have a booking for a twin room, under the name of Jennings” the old woman on reception looked confused for a moment, until the name Jennings registered with her and a smile erupted from the confusion.  


“Yes, Yes, иди сюда” they followed her up some utilitarian stairs, shoes clacking against the cheap vinyl flooring. They arrived in the room, it lived up to the rest of the hotel, not much updated from what she imagined it looking like in the eighties.  
Both Henry and Paige slept poorly, both thinking about the day ahead and how they would even begin to go about finding their parents. The beds were uncomfortable and the unfamiliar sounds of the city kept them awake (at least that was the excuse they told each other and themselves, not that they were terrified , and in a foreign country, with no way of accomplish their objective. They didn’t even know their parents real names!) They stepped out of the room, looked at each other and walked out of the hotel.

 

 

 

Translations

иди сюда Come this way


	2. Different but the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Henry start their quest

Chapter 2

As they left to walk up the unfamiliar pavement in an unfamiliar city, in an unfamiliar country, Paige felt herself fall back on her training, forgotten so many years ago, left in a deep pit in her brain, but she felt eyes on her, but she couldn’t see who it was. The eyes followed them, Henry felt them too, they walked quickly.

Eventually they arrived at an official building, the eyes still following them. Both Paige and Henry took a deep breath and walked in. The eyes followed them in.

The eyes were in fact a man and a woman, old now, older than when their eyes had last seen the two Americans. They followed them in.

Paige and Henry approached the imposing desk with trepidation, they did not know what they were going to do. A face peered at them as they approached.

“Hello, do you speak English?” Paige asked hopefully, the receptionist just looked confused, making Paige and Henry deflate, and then a male voice piped up behind them, saying;

“I can translate, Я могу перевести для вас” the man was old, a hopeful cast to his features, his wife too, looked hopeful, and a tiny bit familiar, but neither of them could put their finger on why.

“Could you ask him if we can look at the arrival records from 1987?” Paige asked, the man nodded, gripped his wife’s hand and said;

“Могут ли они посмотреть записи о прибытии с 1987 года?” The receptionist nodded and beckoned them towards him 

“Идентификация, пожалуйста, от всех вас.”

“He wants all of our identification” there was something familiar in his voice, despite his age. They began to scurry through their pockets and bags to find their IDs, the old couple found theirs first, driving licences, with old pictures on them, so old that when Paige looked at them, she gasped, and dug an elbow into Henry’s ribs.

“Look at their pictures!” she whispered, pointing at the couple. Henry peered at the licences, and then his eyes widened.

“Mum? Dad?” he half whispered, shock taking over his brain, he vaguely noticed his parents and sister crying and hugging, the receptionist looking bemused, and his parents beckoning to him as his own face became wet. He moved over to them and joined the hug.

 

 

Translations  
Я могу перевести для вас I can translate for you  
Могут ли они посмотреть записи о прибытии с 1987 года? Can they look at the arrival records from 1987?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was short, but I'm still on placement, I just wanted to post something


End file.
